Faded but not Gone
by fyeahbulletproof
Summary: Mungkin buku itu benar, mungkin Taehyeon sudah berhasil menghapus perasaannya untuk Jungkook dari hatinya, meskipun hatinya tidak akan pernah berhasil menghapus memori yang ada tentang Jungkook.


Faded But Not Gone

fyeahbulletproof (Woori1117)

Main cast :

Kim Taehyeon (Girl!taehyung), Jeon Jungkook

Genre :

Post!Break Up, Angst

Rate :

General

Taehyeon tidak pernah menyangka dia akan berada diposisi ini.

Canggung. Itu kalimat pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya saat dia duduk semeja dengan Jeon Jungkook, mantan kekasihnya, enam bulan setelah mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang lebih mirip badai, atau angin topan, daripada hubungan romantis sepasang sekasih.

Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja tentunya, sangat klasik, mirip awal dari cerita drama yang sering kali diputar dilayar televisi. Dua orang terjebak hujan, dan tanpa sengaja masuk ke cafe yang sudah penuh dan terpaksa duduk di satu meja. Pernah melihat kejadian yang sama kan? tentu saja. Kalian para penonton setia drama romantis-komedi yang diputar setiap hari kamis itu pasti tahu. Biasanya pertemuan semacam itu menjadi awal untuk kedua karakter utama, dimana mereka akan bertemu lagi entah kapan, lalu ingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi tentu saja berbeda dengan drama-drama itu.

Jujur saja, Taehyeon sendiri sama sekali tidak berharap atau bahkan berfikir dia akan bertemu Jungkook. Setidaknya untuk satu tahun kedepan, mengingat Jungkook sekarang adalah CEO muda di perusahaan keluarganya yang sedang menggurita keseluruh korea, Taehyeon melihat beritanya ditelevisi saat Jungkook dilantik oleh ayahnya sendiri untuk menduduki posisi itu, dan Taehyeon sendiri yang sedang berjuang menyelesaikan _internship_ nya dirumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Jadi kemungkinan terbesar mereka bisa bertemu adalah kalau Jungkook datang ke rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

"sudah lama ya, tidak pernah ngobrol?" ujar Jungkook, lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Jungkook menggaruk punggung lehernya dengan tangan dan tatapan matanya menjelajahi seluruh isi cafe. Satu dari sekian hal dari Jungkook yang tidak pernah berubah.

"memang, sudah lama sekali" Taehyeon menjawab sekedarnya. Memang benar, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka saling mengirimi pesan. Jauh sebelum hubungan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, hubungan mereka berdua memang sudah mirip badai, ricuh dan siap menghancurkan apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjut Taehyeon, demi mencairkan suasana disekitar mereka yang sudah sama bekunya dengan antartika.

"baik" Jungkook menjawab dengan senyuman, taehyeon bisa melihat betapa tulusnya senyum Jungkook kali ini "dua minggu yang lalu aku resmi menjabat, bagaimana denganmu? Internship mu sudah selesai?" kali ini Jungkook balik bertanya, mungkin atas dasar yang sama, demi mencairkan suasana beku diantara mereka.

"seminggu yang lalu evaluasi terakhir, lusa dokter yang jadi penilai team kami akan mengumumkan hasilnya" jawab Taehyeon, tepat saat penjaga cafe menekan bell, mengumumkan pesanan nomor lima belas miliknya dan enam belas milik Jungkook sudah siap.

"bagus kalau begitu, aku ambilkan dulu, sekaligus milikmu" ujar jungkook sambil berdiri, Taehyeon hanya mengangguk. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Jungkook, termasuk sikap gentlemannya yang dulu selalu berhasil membuat jantung Taehyeon berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jungkook kembali dengan dua cup ditangannya, lalu meletakkan satu cup berisi iced chocolate didepan Taehyeon. _Iced Espresso_ tertulis dicup yang masih dipegang oleh jungkook

"masih suka espresso?" tanyanya pada Jungkook, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ada banyak hal yang tidak berubah dari Jungkook, begitu juga dari dirinya sendiri. Entah apa Jungkook menyadari hal itu juga atau tidak.

Tanpa disadari, mereka bercakap cakap hingga hujan reda, percakapan mereka mengalir begitu saja, mirip tetesan air dijendela cafe yang mereka datangi.

Taehyeon pikir, pada awalnya, dengan pertemuan itu, mungkin mereka akan kembali lagi, mirip drama-drama komedi romantis yang diputar di televisi setiap kamis. Tapi setelah percakapan mereka mengalir, Taehyeon malah menyadari kalau hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tidak ada detak jantung yang semakin cepat, tidak ada kembang api, atau kupu kupu diperutnya seperti saat mereka saling jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dulu.

Taehyeon pernah bertanya pada Kim Namjoon, kakak laki lakinya, bagaimana dia tahu kalau dia berhasil _move on_ dari mantan tunangannya, dan kakaknya hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, " _kalau kau bertemu orangnya, kau akan tau sendiri apa kau sudah berhasil atau belum"._ Taehyeon pikir dulu kakaknya hanya mengatakan hal itu untuk membodohinya atau semacamnya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Jungkook, dia tau apa yang kakaknya maksud itu.

 _Moving on is when you miss the memories you have with them, instead of missing the person who stand infront of you._ Taehyeon pernah menemukan kalimat itu disuatu buku. Mungkin buku itu benar, mungkin Taehyeon sudah berhasil menghapus perasaannya untuk Jungkook dari hatinya, meskipun hatinya tidak akan pernah berhasil menghapus memori yang ada tentang Jungkook.

 _I'm wearing my new high heels, walking on a new path_

 _So I can smile in excited dreams again_

 _Back to the bright days like fairy tale_

 _Back to the memories that are brighter than your smile._

 _I'll tell you that you're a gift, I'll thank you_

 _I'll keep you in my shining memories._

 _Singing in the rain, so the welled up pain will dissapear_

 _When raindrops touch the scars of my memories, everything will heal_

 _When light fall on that frozen day_

 _I'll ride the rain to write a new happy ending_

 _(Hello Venus – Glow)_

-fin.


End file.
